Facing Your Past Demons
by THE real assistant
Summary: Apollo Justice, to everyone else, was a nice, funny, and interesting guy. But under that was something much different, under there was a monster, which was awakened by anger. (Rated T for blood situation. Trucy and Apollo brother sister fluff)


_**(A:N: I know what you are all thinking. 'Really Real? ANOTHER one shot?' Alex: And the answer is yes, another Ace Attorney one shot. Me: I would like to thanks technicolortardis for giving me the idea of writing this. XD I get WAY to many oneshot ideas, and it's fun! Warning, spoilers for Dual Destinies and maybe Apollo Justice. So, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney. It belongs to Capcom!)**_

"Hold still Polly!"

"Trucy, how can I hold still when you practice this magic trick?"

"Ha ha, very funny Apollo." Trucy rolled her eyes as she raised the plastic knife, shutting her right eye."Besides Polly, they're just plastic knives!" Apollo sighed, attempting to stand as still as he could infront of the wall, which was covered in red circles like a dart board. Athena watched behind Trucy, crossing her arms and smiling, "What's that Apollo? You don't trust Trucy's word?" Apollo wiped the sweat off his face as he glared at Athena. "You know as much as I do that I don't like any sharp objects. Even items resembling them." Trucy laughed, clearly amused. "I don't see how well that mixes with being a defense attorney Polly!" She then made a throwing motion with her hand, not letting go of the knife. "Besides, if you don't stop twitching, you will get hit." Apollo froze, his eyes a little wide in shock. Athena laughed at his shocked expression. "Polly, you at least should know that much!" Apollo smiled sheepishly, smoothing down his hair. "Polly, I'm about to throw the knife in three." She raised the knife. "Two..." Athena could see her muscles tense up. "One..."

***bring!***

Trucy stopped mid throw, glaring accusingly towards Apollo's phone on his desk. Apollo, glad to have a distraction, ran away from the wall and picked up his phone. "This is Justice..." Apollo was smiling when he answered the phone, but he began to frown as the conversation went on. Only mumbling yes or no from time to time. Trucy looked at Athena, curiosity in her eyes. Athena only shrugged, cocking her head to the side. Then Apollo, after a few minutes, spoke aloud. "I'll see you in 10 minutes then..." Without another word, he hung up the phone, placing it in his pocket as he did so, and walked towards the door. "Trucy, I won't be back for awhile, can you please tell Mr. Wright if he comes back that I went on an errand?" Trucy nodded, but on the inside, she was worried. Apollo sounded exactly like when he left the offices to investigate into Clay's death. And everybody in the agency knew that even though it had a good ending, the damage was dramatic.

Athena turned towards Trucy, a small frown on her face. "Trucy, maybe we should follow him..." Usually, Trucy would be all up for it, but the look in Apollo's eyes... Athena smiled slightly, pressing a button on Widget. "Trucy, this isn't for fun, I promise. He was holding immense sadness when he spoke. And I think I'm not the only one thinking over who was talking to Apollo over that phone call." Trucy stared off towards the wall, placing a hand to her chin in thought. She then nodded, still frowning as she did so. "Alright, I'll do it." She ran towards the door, not waiting for Athena's answer as she ran. She slowed down when she got to the bottom floor of the office, sighing before walking outside. It was a little too dark for an Sunday afternoon, but for once, Trucy was grateful for it. She looked left and right before spotting Apollo. He was walking towards a grand building, his hands in his pockets as he kept his head low. He seemed to be saying something while he was walking, and Trucy wished she had Athena's super hearing.

Then she shook her head, remembering all the consequences Athena had because of it. She was strayed from these thoughts as she followed Apollo down the block. The road was almost abandoned, the occasional person jogging by, but Trucy wasn't worried. It seemed Apollo had a sudden interest with the sky, staring up at the grey clouds.

_(Apollo, what's upsetting you so much..?)_

Apollo kept walking down that road until he was infront of the detention center. He made a sharp left, hesitated, then clenched his fist. He jogged into the dull, gray building. Trucy waited a few minutes until she went in. The room looked as if it always had, the left side covered in see through glass that was infront of a desk, allowing an accused or a criminal to talk to someone else.

_(Why would he come here? Apollo never told us about...)_

Then she saw him, he was infront of the farthest area of glass, which was broken slightly. Leaning back in his chair as he spoke under his breath. Trucy removed her hat and grabbed a chair next to the door. Noticing a desk next to her chair covered in newspapers, she grabbed the one on top and faced it, making sure to keep an eye on Apollo. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to notice, or care about his surroundings, he only stared at the wall to the right of him, clenching and unclenching his fist.

_(I've never seen Apollo this upset... What could have upset him so much about one little-?)_

"Justice." Trucy looked up towards the voice, not wanting to believe who it was. There was a person sitting infront of the glass Apollo was at. The man wore a white suit, similar to Detective Fulbright's, but it wasn't him. Instead, the face was really just a mask, pitch black, covered in some red stain near the eye holes. Trucy cringed when she noticed the stain, not wanting to believe the first thing that came to mind. Apollo crossed his arms, facing the man before him. "Phantom, why did you call me here?"

_(Wh-what?! Polly was asked to come here by him? Why..?)_

Trucy heard The Phantom sigh, "Always to the point Justice. Fine then, I know you've wanted to ask me a question. So, why not answer before my execution?" Trucy watched as Apollo looked down, closing his eyes as he clenched and unclenched his fist again. "... Why..?" Apollo looked towards The Phantom's eyes. "Why did you kill Clay?" Trucy could hear a chair creaking, meaning that The Phantom was leaning back in his chair. Hearing two quick thumps, meaning he set his feet on the desk infront of him. "It's actually quiet simple Justice. He had to go. I needed the moon rock and the boy was in my path. I couldn't risk him seeing my face. So, as a precaution, I killed him." There was a brief silence, but Trucy could already see the fire in Apollo's eyes. His mouth twisted into a snarl. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Let me get this straight..." He looked down and clenched his fist tighter, Trucy saw blood coming from the amount of pressure his nails was applying to his palms. Apollo though, didn't seem to care. "You got rid of him..." Apollo's voice was rising slowly, he was standing up now. "You killed him as a precaution to yourself..?" Trucy heard The Phantom laugh dryly, then two quick thumps, meaning he was now sitting straight up. "Of course Justice. And because of his death, you blamed a coworker for his death and almost freed me."

The Phantom continued to laugh dryly, but Trucy focused on Apollo. His fist were still clenched together, they were now shaking slightly though. His eyes seemed to pierce into The Phantom, filled with anger. The Phantom seemed to notice this, as Trucy heard him stop laughing. Apollo then spoke again, his voice shaking. "'Just a precaution..?'" Apollo closed his eyes and looked away. "That's all he was..?" He then jumped forward, slamming the glass with his fist. "Don't you know what you did!?" Apollo snarled, Trucy flinched at his tone, never expecting to hear that tone from the usual upbeat attorney. "Do you know how much suffering you've caused?!" Apollo kept banging on the glass as he spoke, grinding his teeth and snarling like a wild animal. "Well, do you?!" Trucy put the newspaper down and stood up. She kept walking until she saw what Apollo was doing. He had managed to make the hole in the glass bigger, and was holding The Phantom by his suit's neckline. The Phantom didn't seemed fazed by this, he couldn't have if he tried. The Phantom shrugged, "Of course I do, I just. Don't. Care." Apollo screamed, pulling his fist back, and slamming it on The Phantom's face. Trucy couldn't take it anymore. "Polly!" Trucy ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him away from the broken glass. "Stop, this isn't like you!" Apollo whipped around and faced Trucy, but gone was the happy, go lucky Apollo. Instead, it was replaced by a sick imatation. His eyes were filled with revenge and hatred, his lips revealing his teeth as he snarled. He didn't hesitate as he pulled back his fist again. Then, with as much force as he could muster, he threw the punch.

Hitting Trucy dead on her nose.

Trucy yelped slightly as she grasped her bleeding nose, almost falling down but catching herself. She looked towards Apollo, and through the tears she was shedding, she could still clearly see the shock on his face. He looked down at his bloody fist, then back at Trucy, his mouth agape slightly. He turned, and ran out the door without a word. The Phantom dusted off his suit, amusement in the man's eyes. "Interesting, I never thought Justice would do it..." Trucy glared at the man before running after Apollo. "Polly!" Trucy slammed the doors open, trying to ignore the slight bloodstain on it. She looked to her right, then to her left, seeing a red clad figure running on her left. She sprinted off after him. "Polly!" Apollo didn't respond, only running towards the road. Trucy gasped as she saw a black car round the corner, heading straight for Apollo. Trucy picked up her pace, "Apollo!" Apollo stopped moving, conveniently right in front of the car. Trucy closed her eyes, she didn't want to see this...

When she heard no thumps or screams, she opened her eyes. The car stopped, barely inches from Apollo. The person, a man, stuck his head out the window. "Hërr Forehead?" Apollo looked towards the past rock star, the top half of his body was sticking out of the car. Klavier saw the blood on Apollo's hand as he flashed the headlights. "Mien godtt, Hërr Forehead, what did you get yourself into..?" Apollo didn't answer, he looked behind him to see Trucy still running after him. His eyes showed nothing but sadness as he turned and ran the other way. Klavier turned, looking in Trucy's direction. "What's wrong with Hërr Forehead?!" Trucy looked at him as she ran infront of his car, shaking her head. "I don't know! He just..." She new perfectly well though why he ran.

_(He's afraid. His anger was overwhelming, almost like how a wild animal would act. And the way he looked at me after he hit me...)_

Trucy ran faster, right into the wooded area she saw him run into. She followed the path of broken twigs and tree branches, hoping to find Apollo and not something else. She slowed down as the broken forestry began to dwindle, meaning the cause of the trail was close by. She stopped completely to the sound of light sobbing. She tip toed in the direction, seeing small flares of red clashing with the forest's green. After walking in the direction, she came upon the attorney, and was saddened by what she saw.

Apollo was curled into a ball, his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth. "I'm fine... I'm fine..." Trucy's heart broke the second she saw this, she took a step forward, then stopped.

_(I think he may need some alone time... He doesn'-)_

The step she took made a *SNAP* sound as she stepped on a branch. Apollo stopped rocking back and forth, and turned towards Trucy. His eyes were red rimmed, and his mouth was in a tight frown. Trucy kept still, her body hidden by the foliage of the trees and bushes around her. Apollo kept looking in Trucy's direction, tilting his head to the side. All that Trucy could hear was Apollo's ragged breathing and her shallow breaths. After what seemed like an eternity, Apollo turned back around, facing the forest infront of him, he didn't start rocking again though. "Trucy... I know you're there. And... *sniffle* I-I'm sorry for hitting you. I-I just..." He held out his fist, examining the slight bloodstain on his knuckles. "I-I don't know what happened, I've never been that angry, and a-all I s-saw was white. And all I could see when I came too was you, a bloody nose while I could feel the same blood on my hand..." He cupped his face into his hands, sobbing quietly. "I-I"m so sorry Trucy..." Trucy stood there, watching the red clad attorney cry quietly into his hands.

After a few minutes, Trucy slowly walked out of her hiding spot, heading slowly towards the attorney. When she was right behind him, she kneeled down, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Apollo's sobbing stopped, his saddened expression changing to a shocked one. "Why would I be afraid of you Polly?" Apollo sat there, staring up at the sky, thinking over the question. After a full minute, he turned, and returned the embrace. "I'm sorry Trucy..." Trucy giggled slightly, startling the attorney. "Why would my big brother have to be sorry..?"

_**(A:N: It took about 5 tries and a week, but here it is! I always adore Apollo and Trucy's brother sister relationship, and this was something I cooked up. Yes, I know Apollo being angry is OOC, but he was also cold and secluded in DD, so this is a makeup. XD So, R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


End file.
